


Taken in Her Sleep

by emelyn_asher



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Rape Fantasy, Rape Roleplay, Relationship(s), Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sleep Sex, Sleeping Together, Smut, Spooning, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 02:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21366319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emelyn_asher/pseuds/emelyn_asher
Summary: A one-shot of a couple acting out a rape fantasy requested by female OC at some point beforehand (this is implied midway through and at the end).Emelyn has a fantasy of being taken from behind in her sleep, and Asher surprises her by carrying it out one morning.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 63





	Taken in Her Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Dub-con because Emelyn doesn't explicitly give consent at the start of the encounter, but as a married couple they've discussed their fantasies before and it's implied that she told Asher that this is something he could do, with the non-con aspect being part of the fantasy for her.

Emelyn reaches out in the dark until she feels Asher's face, then scoots close to kiss him on the lips.

"Good night," she says, and he murmurs in response. Emelyn turns over and quickly falls asleep.

***

Emelyn stirs, feeling a tugging at the waistband of her pyjama shorts. They slip off her ass along with her panties, and suddenly she feels a blunt hardness against her cunt and an arm wrapped under her and around her stomach. Then her cunt is on fire and she jerks awake as Asher's dick fills her in one swift thrust.

"Asher, what—?" she cries out before a hand clamps firmly over her mouth. She feels his lips and breath on her ear and he whispers harshly, "You can be as loud as you want, but I don't care to hear any protests."

Emelyn tries to flail, panicked, but he pins her free arm down with his elbow and squeezes her closer with his encircling arm. He snaps his hips against her ass, driving his dick deep inside her.

"I'm fucking you and you just have to take it," he says through gritted teeth.

Though not overly large, his dick is easily thicker than three of her slim fingers — the most she dares to put in herself, on the rare occasion that she decides to take more than two at a time. Whenever he fingers her, even with some preparation, she is tight enough for one of his thicker, calloused fingers to feel snug when it first enters her.

Now, tears spark in her eyes as his dick forces her unprepared cunt to stretch to accommodate it. Her walls grip his dick painfully, unwillingly and he groans at the added pleasure the friction affords.

She is fully awake now, and squirms futilely in his arms. Against her will, she feels her cunt getting slick to ease his pounding, which gets faster as he gets close.

"Stop fighting," he hisses in her ear. "Fuck, your cunt feels so good."

He slides his other hand, the one not covering her mouth, down her stomach, and Emelyn tenses. His fingers find her clit and lightly brush over it, sending tremors through her body.

He speeds up his thrusting and she recognises the signs of him losing control: his breathing deepens and his dick slams harder, frantically, into her, with no regard for her comfort. She winces and a cry slips through her lips as his tip slams into her cervix and his hips connect with her ass, which is getting sore.

"I'm going to cum inside you," he says. "Make you take every drop and keep it in there."

Emelyn's sleep-fogged brain suddenly clears and she remembers the time they huddled under the blanket and whispered their darkest fantasies to each other — shyly, on her part, and she had felt a cold worry grip her heart when Asher was silent for several minutes, and she could not see his face to know how he was reacting. But then he had groaned softly and drawn her to him, whispering that he was incredibly turned on by what she had described, and asked if she really wanted him to do those things for her. She had said yes, and here she is now.

Her cunt is wet enough now that she can hear an obscene squelching every time he buries his dick in it. Being taken from behind means that the curve of his dick rubs directly against the sensitive spot on the front wall of her cunt, and she feels her mind clouding with arousal. His fingers, clumsy but gentle, have not stopped toying with her clit, and almost before she knows it, she is letting out short high-pitched whines and climbing inexorably to her peak.

Her cunt clamps down on his dick and her whine modulates to a higher pitch and a series of gasps as she cums, shaking and shuddering. She wants him out now, her cunt continuing to clench in a way that would push her fingers out if she were pleasuring herself, but he forces his dick back in relentlessly.

"You just came, didn't you, baby?" he pants. "You dirty girl. Getting off on being raped. You're going to keep taking this dick until I cum inside you."

Emelyn moans, low and tired. Her cunt hurts from the battering it's taking, and she's not sure how much longer she can hold on.

Asher's pace quickens to an almost inhuman speed, and his arms tighten around her. Then he drives his dick in deeper than it has gone the entire time and holds it there.

He finally stills and removes his hand from her mouth, sliding his dick out of her cunt at the same time. He reaches over her and grabs a small towel from the bedside table, which he lays on the bed just behind her so she can roll onto her back and lie on it.

"Thank you," she says softly. He leans over her and kisses her on the lips.

"I love you," he says in his deep voice that vibrates pleasantly through her bones. "I hope I didn't hurt you..."

"A little... but it's ok. It's what I wanted."


End file.
